


counterfeits

by glass_icarus



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Chromatic Character, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass_icarus/pseuds/glass_icarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for fulselden as part of a Moon Festival drabblefest.</p>
    </blockquote>





	counterfeits

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fulselden as part of a Moon Festival drabblefest.

TOPH!" Sokka shouted, careening to a halt in front of her.

"Hm?"

"You- you- you cannot _earthbend_ mooncakes and leave them on a circulating serving platter!"

Toph curled her toes lazily. "Was it _actually_ circulating, or were you trying to sneak some before your busboy stint?"

"Why, you little-"

"Sokka!" Zuko called from inside the tea shop. "Where are the mooncakes? I need six lotus seed ones, three with egg yolks!"

"On the counter! Just don't take any from the tray on the left- _somebody_ went and made mud-replicas while I wasn't looking."

Toph smirked. "Aw, thanks, Sokka! It's good to know I'm still the Earthbending Queen of the World; you'd never have mistaken those for food otherwise."

"We should never have encouraged your penchant for scamming," Sokka grumbled, stomping back indoors.


End file.
